


The Bakers on Staple Drive

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon - WEEK 3________________________________________This week’s prompt is:Hidden.Felicity and William are under A.R.G.U.S. protection. New identities and all.





	The Bakers on Staple Drive

**Author's Note:**

> My small contribution to the hiatus fun week three. Hope you like! Thanks.

* * *

 

_‘They be coming for your girl. That pretty blond.’ He hears those words over and over while he lies in solitary confinement from beating a man to a pulp._

_She’s supposed to be hidden away under A.R.G.U.S. Protection. He knows though deep inside she is defiant and is putting her life in danger and he isn’t there to scold and protect her._

 

* * *

 

 

“William do you want another piece?” Felicity calls from behind the counter.

“No. I’m good.” He says as he gets up from the dining table and cleans up as their fixed body guard is at the head of the table looking at the view of the scanners placed around their safe home. To the outside world it looks like a couple and their son moved in a few weeks ago. Felicity dyed her hair to be a few shades darker to allow her natural color to come in.

A.R.G.U.S. did setup some state of the art computer equipment so Felicity would have something to do. Lyla was relieved that her friend even wanted to help on any mission that needs her expertise. Face time with John is Felicity’s only window to her past.

<->

Passing the two-story lovely cottage house on Staple Drive with its cute post mailing box saying ‘the Bakers’ and the white picket fence adorn with rose bushes no one can tell that it’s a well-constructed safe house with bullet proof windows and so many other amenities that yield to safety. Felicity is left in the safe room built within the house every single weekday as William is dropped off at summer camp that other agent’s kids go to and Derek isn’t there to protect her for five hours every day as he heads to a base not more than twenty miles away to keep up appearance of a working man so their neighbors don’t get suspicious.

Patting Derek’s arm is the closest contact she has with her guardian as she plays housewife. Derek and Rosie Baker with their son Adam. Derek is seen as a stern father keeping tabs on his son’s whereabouts when the neighborhood children love to bike everywhere.

They have been seen together as a family unit every Sunday as they head to church creating an illusion so chatter surrounding them is low. They then make an appearance at a local diner to eat before making the trip to the local grocery store. Other than that, the Bakers do keep to themselves as Mrs. Baker is a stay at home mother and their son is off in summer camp during the weekdays.

Rosie happens to be a devote Christian which makes Felicity roll her eyes as the Sunday brunch ladies exchange recipes and gossip and her new knowledge of passages of the New Testament she delivers on Sunday mass is work of art. William snickers at how she tells him that she could be an actress with all the lies she’s spurts out now a little afraid that she might even get struck by lightning when entering the church after the very animated pastor kept talking of the act of living in sin.

<->

Their days turn to weeks and soon Months and Felicity knows she can’t keep up this lie. Her moods follow repeatedly to missing Oliver to being so angry with him when silence in the quiet house catches her off guard especially when she becomes idle and she hates being idle. Diaz has been tended to but her life is upside down with their secret being out in the open. She really has no clue how William will take it when she tells him there is no way he can go back to a regular academic setting. She has been offered a job by Lucius Fox of Wayne Tech and she is thinking that might be a viable option. He sent her a package in Bruce Wayne’s behalf with details that could help her come from hiding. She wants to be Felicity not Rosie Baker, she wants her life back and she’s only been Rosie for six weeks.

She heard that Dinah got hurt really bad when a meta gang went after her luckily that Dig wasn’t far from her location or she would have bled out. Rene left Starling with his daughter before Diaz emerged from his hiding spot. She hates that it was Black Siren’s cooperation that helped capture the Dragon. Though in his final act before his take down he violently killed her. At least Quentin was spared living through that despair she thinks darkly. She didn’t know much about Curtis but after his boyfriend healed up, he vanished.

<->

Felicity is very protective of William it hurts her soul how yet again Oliver’s foolishness cost him dearly; being separated from his family.

Working for A.R.G.U.S. indirectly has given her an outlet and a way to target criminals and she is not going to let that dumb pine tree stay there any longer than necessary. She isn’t foolish she knows the government wants to use Oliver’s skills and even push at him by using extortion against the people he loves and she isn’t interested in being one of his weaknesses.

<->

Derek and William leave and she supposed to go the fortified room and do her diligence work from there. She thinks nothing of it as she dumps a garbage bag into its container off the side of the small balcony by the kitchen entry. When the neighbor calls out, “Good morning Rosie, do you have a minute?”

Felicity looks at the woman and thinks nothing of it. “Sure, come inside. I was just finishing up.”

“How do you like the neighborhood?”

“It’s nice.”

“It’s very quiet and secluded. Doesn’t it make you feel safe?” without waiting for Felicity’s answer “It makes you wonder what people are hiding in places like these.”

“I…”

“Your husband Derek, right?” Felicity just nods. “He was followed to that base a distance away.”

Felicity understood the implication and backed away slowly.

“I had my husband well associate take family pictures of the lovely Bakers.”

Felicity looked at the woman before peering to see that another person is coming up the walkway towards the open kitchen entry.

“Pleasantly surprised that there is a hefty price for your talents.” The woman calls out to her associate. “We won the jackpot.” The man enters the house and his sneer is evident as he looks at the subject that will give him a good payout.

They don’t display any weapons so Felicity takes off running as fast as she can to only to be tackled by the man. His heavy weight holding her down enough to also wind her. He moves only when she stops struggling and he drags her back to the kitchen and plops her on a chair.

“I’m going to get some rope.” He says as he takes a knife from its holder. “If she moves stab one of her legs.” The woman nods grabbing another chair to sit in front of her victim. She’s holding the blade towards Felicity’s thigh and seems content that Felicity won’t do anything stupid.

Felicity mumbles something that has the other woman asks, “What?” as she gets closer. It’s enough for Felicity to head butt her.

“Owe.” She holds her head a moment before her eyes search and finds a weapon right beside her. “It always looks cooler in movies.”

Moving out of the way as the object grazes her leg she twists herself around and kicks the neighbor as hard as possible than grabs the saucepan she was going to put in the dishwasher earlier and smacks the neighbor across the face. Not enough time to reach and close the door so Felicity runs from the room as the woman goes down.

She can hear a mans aggravated voice enter the open kitchen and is on her tail right away. She thinks about getting to the forfeited room which is just up the stairs to her left but a hand sloppily grabs her ankle and she’s begins to slightly fall luckily gets a hold of the banister to help stabilize herself. Throwing the dented saucepan at the man he ducks which gives her a moment to make it to the top and run as quickly to her safe spot to be hidden from these crazies.

She hits the distress button and sits behind the monitors as she locates the criminals in her home security system. The distress button also locks down the house and all the doors and windows automatically lock up. So, the intruders are in the house with her. If her heart rate wasn’t spiked with narrowly escaping her captives she could be enjoying the show before her. Its reminding her of one of those reality television shows she binge watched with William recently.

She sees that John is trying to contact her and she picks up.

“Felicity?”

“Hey, John I’m okay… really I am okay… umm just a little gash on my right thigh.”

He stays on the phone with her for twenty minutes until a few black vans show up and begin a perimeter sweep. She sees Derek take point at the front as several armed men have other points of entry. Within minutes that feel like an eternity the two neighbors are escorted out in handcuffs into awaiting separate vehicles and she sees the camera shot where Derek is waiting for her to open the panic room door.

“You okay?” he asks as his eyes roam her over.

“I’m fine. Just a cut that isn’t bleeding anymore.”

“Let’s take a look at it.”

“I…”

“Ms. Smoak, please let me do my job.”

“Okay. Okay.” she sits there as he goes through protocol in taking care of his assigned task.

She hates to think that this is her life now. She feels like she has two options one to keep hidden away and act like the damsel in some overrated storybook or take charge and plan a future where she’s still in a gilded cage but free to be Felicity Smoak and pick up the pieces with William and start making a life for them.

Picking up the phone given to her she makes her final decision.

“Hi, I’m Felicity Smoak, I was told…” she listens to the other end before a small pause and soon after she speaks again. “Hi. Mr. Fox, I’ve decided to take you and Bruce on that offer.”


End file.
